spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MistaRells
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sprite Chronicles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jerrell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanielXsnm (Talk) 03:13, December 21, 2010 Hey Mistarells , where can i find the old sprites of Hedro , Jerrell's old sprites , the sprites of Shroobic , all characters of sprite chronicles ... where can i find they sprites? Yo, just leaving a message to say hi, I feel like this place needs a conversation. That’s all, :)--Aoze (talk) 22:12, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Wow, you actually replied, you know. I have a million questions I could bug you with but I wont because I ain't that kind of person. :) Aoze (talk) 14:10, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Well then, here’s a bunch of questions if you want to answer them. How’s Danix? Is he fine? Is it fun making Kyumako’s Vengeance? Here is one last stupid question. Will you make some kind of Discord server.I know its stupid. But I asked. Anyways, that’s all, --Aoze (talk) 12:52, December 27, 2018 (UTC) That’s nice to know, I will be excited to see Act II, it’s been nearly 2 years since the last one, but I’m fine waiting longer if anything goes wrong. Im glad to see that you’re quite excited to finish the movie, by the way, when it it finished, will you combine all parts together to make an actual 2+ hour long movie. Assuming that all parts are 20 minutes long and there’s about 6-7 parts. I would ask for your tag but that’s just a bit weird, knowing that you want some guys tag and you’ve just introduced yourself to them. But, i’m getting off topic. I’ve kinda revived the server from the dead. Im usually on every day editing articles and stuff. TY --Aoze (talk) 23:19, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Well, good luck on completing Kyumako’s Vengeance. As for Act II, I hope to have it done by 2nd of January because it would just be coincidencial. Anyways, that’s all I wanted to say. We can talk later if you want --Aoze (talk) 08:26, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Yello again, I wonder if this is annoying you, but yello. Happy New Year, all that stuff. Any update on anything? Just anything in general? Aoze (talk) 20:06, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Neato, also, I wonder if you will combines Mosaku’s Warrior and Kyumako’s Vengeance together as they link up story wise. I watched Kyuamakos before Mosaku’s and when I watched Mosaku’s everything made more sense, silly me. Also another question, will Part 6 be the longest episode because it’s the big boss episode? What I mean is like, when you finish Kyumako’s you can combine in with Mosaku to make some mega saga or something, as they’re both canon with each other. kek Also, you oddly talk like MB a little bit. Aoze (talk) 07:43, January 14, 2019 (UTC) As a matter of fact, yes. Because you’re the best in the world, ahahahahah. nvm as much as kind that was im sorry for saying that joke Ironic you say that, I was just doing my homework just then. kek Also side note, it’s inconvenient that you’re always online at around 1am-5am where I am. Also another side note, this is uh, my 100th edit, uh, hooray i guess. Oh, oopsies, also about that, i was just adding categories to most pages. Anyways, hows life, stressing like usual? Also quick note, I’m editing alot because im just adding categories and pictures to pages. I understand, you taking a long time to reply is just an example that your life is a bit busy. But hey, do your things. Don’t overwork yourself also. Sure, my username is ThisIsMyUsername#0083, also keep in mind that you will most likely be replying to my messages at midnight where im at so conversations might still be slow.